polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Australiaball
Commonwealth of Australiaball |founded = January 26, 1788, January 1, 1901 |onlypredecessor = British Australiaball |predicon = British Australia |image = |caption = Oi mate! Welcome to the land Down Under! |government = Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Loud and abrasive, and friendly in general, though hostile to emus. Loves sports and considers himself a big athlete. |language = English |type = Germanic Gaulic Australian |capital = Canberraball |affiliation = Commonwealthball G20 OECDball UNball |religion = All religions but mostly Christianity |friends = Dadenemy Germanyball Netherlandsball NATOball toy New Zealandball (Sometimes) Canadaball USAball Franceball South Africaball Papua New Guineaball Storage Space South Koreaball HolaSoyGerman Diante do Trono Ukraineball Malaysiaball Tringapore Indiaball Pakistanball Philippinesball Chinaball Indonesiaball Kurdistanball Turkeyball Tourist destination Iraqball Formerly: Yugoslaviaball South Vietnamball |enemies = Fijiball Name Stealer Solomon Islandsball East Timorball Fockin' Emus! Toy that likes to complain Torres Strait Islanderball American Samoaball Myanmarball Iranball Little Rocket Man Ottoman Empireball Peruball Norwayball Switzerlandball Dadenemy Formerly |likes = Steve Irwin, LGBT+, Lamingtons, Barbecues, Joining the World Cup (but he was eliminated), The Bush, Renewable energy, Low energy bills, Wildlife, Vegemite, Fairy bread, Pavlova, Newsboys, Hillsong Worship, Citipointe Live, Planetshakers, Ever New, Australis Cosmetics, Darlene Zschech, Scott Morrison, AFL, Cricket, Green and gold colour scheme, Australian English, Behind the News, Vili's Family Bakery, HowToBasic, Summer, Koalas, Kangaroos, New Zealandball, being called Down Under, Bunnings, Eating Bogong moths during Bogong Moth Festival (which he finds it gross), Leni Loud (we both hate spiders), Jim Jefferies |hates = Dangerous animals, Emus, Refugees, Ali Mabkhout, Spiders, Peppa Pig (I cannot forget the episode that I banned from your show, fucker!), Accent-mockers, Americans scooping vegemite and eating it directly out of its container, People saying "flip flops" instead of thongs, or "alligators" instead of crocodiles, People who say "Austria" by mistake, Bill Shorten, Bart Simpson, At Home With Julia (very offensive to former PM Gillard), Hell on Earth 2006 (you disrespected Steve Irwin! You will fucking pay!), PETA (you also disrespected Steve Irwin) |intospace = Yeah mate! |bork = G'day mate! Aussie Aussie Aussie, oi oi oi! Crikey! Tucker Cheers. Bikkie. Beaut. Barbie. You little ripper! I reckon! Bogans. |food = Meat Pies Sausage Rolls Tomato Sauce (not Ketchup) Tea Vegemite Beer Fruit Fairy bread |status = secretly wants to Anschluss the pacific islands }} Australia (Any Australian)}} Australiaball '''a.k.a. Strayaball', officially the '''Commonwealth of Australiaball', is not real an island country between the Indian and the South Pacific Ocean. Because he is girt by sea, he has no neighboring countries. However, he is located relatively close to the South of Indonesiaball and Papua New Guineaball, and Northwest of New Zealandball. The country is divided into 6 states and 2 territories, including the capital Canberraball, located in the Australian Capital Territoryball, giving him a total area of 2.97 million square miles, making him the 6th largest country in the world, and the largest country in Oceania. As of 2019, he maintains a population of about 25.22 million inhabitants. Like most former British colonies he is a part of the Anglosphere, and despite not being European, he is also part of the Eurovision. He is also a member of the G20 and the UNball like almost every other country. Australia is often seen as a very dangerous country due to the fact that many of the wildlife is either poisonous or out of control (See The Great Emu War). However, if you look beside the wildlife, Australia is actually a very peaceful and happy country. He gets along with almost everybody, has very popular tourist destinations, and just like USAball, people from countries like Chinaball, Iraqball, and Indiaball come and live in his clay. He is a very safe and friendly country, and a great place to escape to in the outbreak of WW3. Australia was born on the 1st of January (though Australia day is on 26th of January, so his astrological sign is Capricorn. History Pre-Colonization Before any kind of contact with European civilization, the island was owned by Australian Aboriginalsball, worshippping Dreamtimeball. They learned to love and to care for the animals and plants that lived there. Sometimes they burnt large patches of dead, dry grass and this freed up land for new plants to grow. It is said that they got here during glaciation time. Discovery, Exploration and Colonization The status quo was defied when Dutch explorers came here and discovered the land. Tasmaniaball, for example, is named after the Dutch explorer Abel Tasman. Since USAball was independent, the UKball decided to settle here a penal colony. Due to the land being unfertile and the highly death rate in the desert, prisoners didn't liked it. The Australian Aboriginalsball, meanwhile, were being repressed by the settlers. The six colonies ( NSWball, QLDball, SAball, Tasball, Vicball, and WAball) were united into a federation in 1901, as a dominion of the British Empireball. The distance from the motherland created a different culture. Notably, Vegemite and AFL were invented here. Conflicts Most of Australiaball's conflicts have been because of colonial alliances, such as WW1, WW2, Korean War, Vietnam War and the 2 Gulf Wars. But the most hilarious conflict Australiaball has ever been into was the Great Emu War (alone), where, for some kind of reason, he lost to animals. World War 1 At the declaration of war in 1914, a young independent Australiaball (along with his brothers) was pulled into their father's war. He and New Zealandball were sent to fight the Turks in Gallipoli. What was meant to be an easy victory turned into a bloodbath. The two young countryballs fought in unbearable conditions against a dug-in enemy. They were evacuated in late November 1915. The Gallipoli landings shaped his national identity. Australiaball became a battle hardened soldier and left many dead brothers behind on the beach. Independence In 1942, he adopted the Statute of Westminster, making the Commonwealth of Australia formally independent from the British Empireball. The monarch of the British Empireball is still the monarch of Australia (and 15 other realms) today. On 3 March 1986, the Australia Act 1986 came into effect. Now UKball's government can no longer be involved with Australiaball's government. In 2010, Australiaball was into female leadership. In 2017, he legalised same sex marriage making Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball obsolete. In 2018, Peter Dutton tried to become prime minister forcing Malcolm Turnbull to resign. However Scott Morrison beat Dutton in a leadership spill, meaning that Australiaball now has had six different prime ministers since the beginning of 2007. Later that same year, Australiaball decided to make a space agency. Adelaideball will stage the headquarters. Flag Colours Main Colours Emblem Colours Relationships Friends/Mates * New Zealandball - Brother that has more friends than me and is higher-ranked than me on the happiness index... You are a good Rugby player but you need learn to play some Cricket, mate. Love you, c*nt. Maybe we should have a barbecue some time. Also teach me how I can be nicer to my natives. * Irelandball - Uncle, a significant proportion of my population consists of him, many were sent here as convicts and in the 20th century, many were fled the troubles and came here. * Indiaball - Adoptive brother! Very Stronk cricketer. I have also enjoyed to watch that movie Lion. * Pakistanball - He's also my adoptive brother! Creeps me out. At least he is good at cricket * Ukraineball - New mate, relations increasing * Kurdistanball - good blokes, gave em' some gun n' shit to fight em' ISIS doggas * Iraqball - Many of them living in our clay. I am also very friendly with him. But why do you hate Kurdistanball? He is helping you against ISISball. * Argentinaball - Ha! You can't be in Eurovision, but I can! Rekt! BUT WHY DID YOU DEFEAT ME IN RUGBY?! *All the Oceanian islands except Fijiball * Polandball - Many living in clay. * Yugoslaviaball - Great lil bogan, but where did ya go ya bloody wanker? * South Koreaball - The good Korea, many are in my clay * Hong Kongball - Adoptive brother, many are in my clay. * Philippinesball - Here is my little Asian nephew from Spainball and fellow APEC member, who is interested at my clay and he likes my Christian songs and singers, especially this one. I can help him to get into G20 with the help of USAball, Germanyball, Indonesiaball, Argentinaball, Saudi Arabiaball, Canadaball, Mexicoball and Tringapore. Too many Pinoys living in my clay * Brazilball - He has strange animals too, he can now into Christian Music because of Diante do Trono and the Brazilian Darlene (AKA Ana Paula Valadão). I support Bolsonaro too. Neutral * Japanball - Sure you are a good ally but STOP KILLING THE WHALES!!!! Also remember 1942. If you are the 'Land of the Rising Sun", who is the "Land of the Falling Sun"... USA? lot's of japanese restaraunts in my clay. Also stop infecting my people with Weeaboo culture!!! also too many of you in my clay. * Indonesiaball - We are good allies and I saved him from a tsunami but he accusing me of spying and he killed 2 Australians and accused them for drugs, (Btw, Your Bali island is so Great and cool, pity sometimes I cannot visit due to volcanoes), and now he's offering me ASEAN membership * Papuaball - My son... no lil' bugger I am not going to annex you - what do you mean I made you a penal colony!? I am just tellin' ya to watch over those c*nts comin' in! * USAball - Loves my accent and strong ally. He is my 2nd favourite brother as well, but my politicians prefer you to New Zealand. He thinks that he is more resistant than me, but he wears helmets and protections in that stupid sport that he invented (RUGBY IS BETTER THAN AMERICAN handegg FOOTBALL!). Only babies needs protection HAHAHAHA. Aw, looks like you have some poor blokes in your country. Don't worry, mate, I will take care of them. They are safe with me EXCEPT FOR FUCKING 31-0 GUY, THAT'S FOR SURE!!!! (Let's go hunting some time). Also I don't like the fact that you forced me to go in the f*cking Vietnam War and Iraq War and Syrian War as well as him stopping me from ever having a successful movie business as he steals our actors/actresses. And why do you hate Iraqball? He is helping you against ISISball. * Portugalball - People think you discovered me. Ya're also the best friend of my dad. Overall not a bad bloke. But remove commies, they're bad I think. * Russiaball - Putin likes koalas, but my government doesn't like you. The World Cup was cool ... I may have been eliminated but I will continue to follow, I am curious to know who will be the champion. * Chinaball - Too many of you on my land, though your government exports lots of stuff to me and you are working well on diplomacy with Kim Jong Un. Wait... if you are the "Central Kingdom", I am the "Southern Kingdom"? And who is the "Eastern Kingdom" and the "Northern Kingdom", Japan and Russia? HOW DARE YOU THROW ROCKS AT A KANGAROO IN YOUR ZOO JUST BECAUSE IT WASN'T JUMPING ENOUGH? YOU KILLED IT!!, also Stop banning the ABC website in your country * Australian Aboriginalsball - just stop complaining I've already given you so much. * United Arab Emiratesball - I export oil to him, and our relations are increasing. however, AUSTRALIA DAY 2019 NEVER FORGET! I failed to defend my Asian Cup title because of you... * UKball - Dad that is always caring with the rest of the Anglosphere, however he colonized me and that's the only reason I hate him. and also, his dad colonize him so that's why i will kill him soon. Enemies/Kangaroo Fuckers * Fijiball - Got angry at me just for not supporting a millitary coup that overthrew the former goverment. * Emus - REMOVE!!! They humiliate me. Dangerous creature! Kill! KILL!!!!!!! *�� Rabbits - You piss-ants can go bugger off as well. We built a fence to keep you little buggars out until you allied yourselves with the Demon Birds of Hell. * American Samoaball - HA! I destroyed him in Soccer, 31-0! Just when I thought the 22-0 win over Tonga was the best day of my life, this guy shows up! FUCK YOU AMERICAN SAMOA!!!!!!! * North Koreaball - Hates me because I'm a friend & brother of America and a friend of South Korea. Also threatened me with a nuclear strike. REMOVE KIM FAMILY!!!!!! * Soviet Unionball - Hated me cuz I am a friend of USA. Used to threaten my big cities with nukes during the Cold War! REMOVE STALIN AND GULAG!!! Oh wait, he did. * East Timorball - Ya're a fuckin' commie n' deserve to be invaded. * Hondurasball - Mate, I don't think we ever met before, but I will seriously defeat ya in soccer! World Cup, here I come! * Myanmarball - Murderous Bastard, stop giving me refugees * ISISball Stupid lil c*nt he can go suck an emus d*ck! * Peruball - YOU ELIMINATED ME FROM THE WORLD CUP!!! I WAS GOING SO WELL!! GIVE NEW ZEALAND A CHANCE TOO! You also might've costed me my best player... * Sierra Leoneball - Hates me because I'm not giving aids to treat Ebola. * Norwayball - I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE A HIGHER HDI THAN ME MATE! I'M IN STUPID SECOND PLACE THANKS TO YOU, YOU STUPID C*NT! I'M GOING TO TOP THAT LADDER ONE DAY! JUST YOU WAIT! '''But our brothers like each other. * Switzerlandball - '''He knocked me off 2nd place in the HDI rankings. I do not care if you are neutral. States The Commonwealth of Australia is a federation of six States: * NSWball - Home to the biggest city in Australia and Oceania, Sydney, Yet rivals with over who should have the Capital city. He is also the most cultured and populated state. * Victoriaball - Rednecks and the most livable city in the World, Melbourne. He is a bit of a hipster and has a lot of street art too. * Queenslandball - The only state in Australia with real Theme Parks (Dream World, Sea World, Etc) He is also one of the hotter States especially, in the north. He has beautiful corals. * Western Australiaball - Has the most minerals which I steal away from them, And their major city Perth is one of the most isolated areas in the world. WA is also the biggest state out of all of them (bigger than Alaska and Texas put together and is comparable to Kazakhstan's alone.) * South Australiaball - Is mostly desert in the north, yet has the fifth biggest city (Adelaide) He makes good wine, despite his name, he is not the southernmost state. (Is Also the Adopted Son Of Germany) * Tasmaniaball - The only state that is not on the mainland and formerly had the Tasmanian Tiger. he is Friends With Denmarkball and also had a mining collapse once. (Capital: Hobart) Territories Internal * ACTball - He became the real Capital of Australia, after NSW and Victoria had an argument for who should have the Capital city (though it is located closer to Sydney than Melbourne). He is also the only landlocked state or territory in Australia (after the exclave at Jervis Bay Territory became its own territory in 1989). * Northern Territoryball (Australia) - The birthplace of the aboriginals 40,000 years ago. (Capital: Darwin) * Jervis Bay Territoryball - Created when the ACTball achieved self-government in 1989, is the smallest Territory. External * Ashmore and Cartier Islandsball - he have a name of generics cop couples. Also no-one permanently lives there * Australian Antarcticaball - it's so cooold there. * Christmas Islandball - Ho Ho Ho, he makes a good couple with Rio Grande do Norteball. * Cocos (Keeling) Islandsball - You know (they have a lot of cocos), also only Muslim majority territory. * Heard Island and McDonald Islandsball - same case of Ashmore and Cartier Islandsball. Also USAball, there are no Maccas (Aussie slang for McDonald's) there. * Norfolk Islandball - Norfolkball in an island. Family Parents/Guardians * UKball - Abusive Father ** Englandball - 1/4th Father ** Scotlandball - 1/4th Father ** Walesball - 1/4th Father ** Irelandball - 1/4th Father Siblings * USAball - Brother ** Sloveniaball - Sister-in-law * Canadaball - Half-Brother * New Zealandball - Brother, best mate (Should Own) * Indiaball - Adoptive Brother. (Makes the curry) * Pakistanball - Adoptive Brother. * Malaysiaball - Adoptive Brother * Fijiball - Half-Brother * Australian Aboriginalsball - Adoptive brother Nephews/Nieces * Philippinesball - Nephew Children * Papua New Guineaball - Son Gallery Artwork WX9oDdrg.png|credit from TheCrus4der TT5KFtNEItOEmt-RsusxcMAaHFQ8t1FctVWS18uY8W4.png Needs to be added (1).jpg Australianball.jpg AustraliaballSub.png|Subdivisions Striking_Similarities.png Happy D-Day to Germany.jpg OAM.jpg Serious_Anglophone.png AUss.png Screen Shot 2015-07-26 at 10.48.21 am.png 00PU0l9.png Aus.jpg|Infobox Image Used Until Tuesday, 8th of May, 2018. Asiavision 2016.png Victoriaball (Australia).png G3lhIR1.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png A_little_group.png Polandball_Planet.png Australiaball_1903-1908.jpeg Comics 3nRG0Eq.png|credit from tnnmys UkiXVOI.png|credit from Barskie Polandball Alternate Universe.png BcvU7jS.png Aussie_Rage.png Borkpocalipse stralia.png Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png zq9qpnk.jpg Is This The End PT2.png N2TeqtL.png Cheer up Aussie.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Australia can into Wikipedia.jpg Another World War.jpg NewZealand&AustraliaDiscussWildlife.png 'rHdC53n.png SleepyTimeAbo.png Ay0P4XX 700b.jpg Different English.jpg Still a Requirement.png 14. Britain's Will.png UaH0Zuk.png Pansy.png EJNxCYw.png Hallooli.png The Fall of Singapore.png Polandball Uranium.png|Australia is popular due to his high quantity of Uranium 11377800_1620898148148552_819676519_n.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png C8X0qFp.png GfuJo3G.png Mingling with the Natives.png Invest in Philippines.jpg Planet Destroyers.png Types of Creatures.png Not Family.png We the Same.jpg Kangaroo Court.jpg English School.jpg Now Smaller.png British Fight.png Best Pizza.png Logical English.jpg Not Even Euro.png Australia.png Aussie_population.png VdW6N0p.png BdAwLb3.png QajwaU9W50MsQ2JQ1J2jrTVAsgRqPnbLjfZpqorm6lQ.png Australian_gay_marrige.jpg Before and after Nauruball.png }} es:Australiaball fr:Australieballe it:Australiaball nl:Australiëbal ru:Австралия zh:澳大利亚 Category:Island Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Oceania Category:Commonwealth Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Wine Category:G20 Category:Australiaball Category:OECD Members Category:Desert Category:Olympic Host Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Beer Category:Indian Ocean Category:Pacific Ocean Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Red Blue White Category:Rich Category:UNball Category:Atheist Category:Germanic Category:Celtic Category:Caucasoid Category:Lutheran Category:Tea Category:Burger Lovers